Runaway
by sakura doll
Summary: Completed. Hikari witnessess a murder... and now the murderer is after her. A boy Takeru helps her escape. But the murderer is after them both. Can they escape? It is a Takari fanfic. You'd better review or else...jus kidding!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi! This is my first digimon fanfic. It's mainly a Takari fic. I haven't decided whether to include all the digidestined or not. Anyway on with the fic.

Hikari, Takeru -16

Ken: I'll do the disclaimer. Sakura doll doesn't own digimon. But she owns this story!

**Chapter 1**

_Crack! _

A bullet shot through the air. It hit the man on the chest and he was thrown against the wall. The man who shot him was grinning wickedly. "Take him away," he mumbled motioning one of his men to take the bloody body away. He was just about to slip his gun inside his pocket, when he saw a tiny flash of light. He turned and saw a young girl holding a cellular phone, her face covered with shock and fear. The girl turned and ran away, without a moment's hesitation he yelled, "Get her!" His men tore after the girl. The man who had been calm was now was now sweating nervously. If the girl had done what he thought she had then it would spell big trouble for him.

Flashback

Hikari's POV

"I'm so tired, not to mention hungry," my purple haired friend Miyako complained as we walked home from school. "That Ms. Kaniko, making us slave like donkeys! What does she think we are…" Miyako stopped, searching for words that would suitably describe the cruelty of our teacher.

"…donkeys?" I suggested giving a giggle. Miyako looked at me and started laughing.

"Just because the school annual cultural festival is coming up in two weeks, we don't have to stay at school till 6:30, you know," she said, "Oh, my poor back," she gave a groan and rubbed her back gingerly.

"Yeah and besides don't forget all the sums, she gave us to do as homework," I agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then Hikari," Miyako waved goodbye entering the shop that her parents run. "Good night," I replied.

I took the familiar road that led to my house humming 'Things I'll never say' sung by 'Avril Lavigne', (A/N: I just love that song!) I usually like walking but today I was tempted to take the shortcut because my legs were killing me. This is a lonely area and I don't like walking through this street, but I had no choice.

I turned around the corner and saw a cute little kitten. I pulled out my cellular phone, "Wait little kitty I'll take a picture," I was just about to take a picture, when the kitten scampered away. I ran after it but the kitten kept running away. Finally it stopped. Good I thought as a focused to take a picture. Suddenly the cat jumped and I accidentally took a picture of a couple of men standing further ahead. I gasped as I heard a gun shot and saw a gun in one of the men's hand. Obviously someone had been murdered.

End of flashback.

Hikari's POV.

I turned around as the men started to chase me. "Get her!" One of them shouted. The two men began to come after me. I ran as fast I could. I could hear the thumping of their footsteps behind me.

"We can't let her escape." He hissed at the other guy. "If she shows that picture to the police then we're done for" The other nodded in agreement. I could hear their voices. I was scared. I knew that they would kill me if they caught me. And I had to get away fast. I ran and ran till I reached a truck. I was too tired to run anymore so I climbed inside the truck and held my breath. I could hear the men looking for me, hoping and praying that they wouldn't look inside the truck. I began to feel sleepy. My head started to nod. I closed my eyes. I could hear the faint sound of the starting of an engine. Never mind I thought to myself, I could catch the bus back home later. As long as I get away from these men, I'll be fine. So I shut my eyes peacefully and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I glanced at my watch. It was 4 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember where I was. Then it came back to me. _Those men…the murder…_ I jumped out of the truck and looked around. I was in a street full of buildings. I didn't know where I was. But one thing was clear I was far from home.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "It's her! That girl!" Uh oh! Without giving a second thought to where I was going I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. What am I going to do now?

**Author's note**: Well, I hope you liked that. Takeru will be coming in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I get a couple of reviews. Au revoir! (Till we meet again)

Takeru: Doesn't that review button look tempting? Go ahead and give it a shot. Sakura doll is open for suggestions. But please no flames! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** Hi! I'm back. Here's the second chapter of my fic. Thank you Kaydreams, for your review. You were my first reviewer and I was so glad to get your review. On with the fic!

Miyako: Here's the disclaimer. Sakura doll doesn't own digimon! By the way Ken, Daisuke, Leo and Rei are other characters introduced in the fic. (Daisuke does not have a crush on Hikari)

**Chapter 2**

Takeru's POV

I woke up with a start. It was four in the morning. I sighed and fell back on to my pillow. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I live in Odaiba actually, but I came to this town (A/N: I couldn't think of a name for the town, so name it yourselves ok?) to play a basketball match against the local high school team. I didn't tell you did I? I play basketball quite well or to be exact I'm the best in my team. I'm not bragging or anything it's the truth.

One of my friends grunted in his sleep. The five of us were sharing a room. We were staying in the dorm of the high school we're going to play against.

I got up from bed. It was hopeless trying to go back to sleep. So I decided to go out for a jog. I quietly got dressed and slipped out without disturbing my friends. I put on my shoes and tiptoed outside. It was very quiet and peaceful. I inhaled some of the fresh morning air.

I set off on a slow jog. I jogged outside the high school premises. I entered the streets. It was absolutely quiet and dark. I jogged slowly on. Then to my surprise I heard footsteps. What would anyone be doing out at this time of the day? The footsteps kept getting louder. I stopped wondering where they were coming from. As if in answer to my question, a girl, about my age suddenly bumped into me and fell back. "Are you alright?" I asked her stretching my hand to help her. She had short brown hair and brown eyes that were now filled with tears. She was panting and even though her clothes were dirty and her knees caked with mud, I couldn't help noticing how pretty she was.

She accepted my hand and stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She made no reply and turned to run, "Wait!" I said

Hikari's POV

I was about to run but the boy stopped me, "Wait," he said. "Where are you going at this time of the day?" I didn't reply to his question. "Let me go," I tried to wriggle away from his grasp but he held on firmly. I heard the men's voices.

"Where did she go? We have to find her."

"Please let me go, those men will kill me if they find me," I pleaded. Their footsteps came closer. Tears began welling in my eyes. I hoped that the boy would let go but instead he dragged me into a narrow alley. "Where…" I started to ask but he placed his hand over my mouth silencing me. The two of us hid behind some boxes. I could hear my heart pounding against my throat. But fortunately for me, the footsteps faded away. The boy removed his hand from my mouth. "Thank you very much," I told him gratefully. "It was no big deal," the boy grinned at me pushing his blond hair away from his crystal blue eyes. "I don't want to be nosy. But why were those men chasing you?" He asked. I was just about to reply when he exclaimed loudly. "It's getting late I have to go back to the dorm. Do you know your way around?" He asked. "No actually…" I started "Never mind" he said quickly. "Come with me"

He grabbed my arm and led me towards what looked like a high school building.

"I am Takeru, by the way. Takeru Takaishi and you?"

"I am Hikari Yagami." I replied.

"Shh" He said and tiptoed inside the boys' dorm.

Takeru's POV

We reached my room. Just then a voice hailed us.

"Takeru!"

"Coach!" I stammered pushing Hikari into the room and shutting the door quickly. Thankfully the coach didn't notice her.

"Where were you? We were looking for you."

"Just went out for an early jog, Coach."

"Good, good Come on down breakfast is ready."

"Right, sir. I just need... um... to pick something from by bag. You go ahead. I'll catch up"

"Hurry up you need to build your strength for the big game."

"Yes, sir"

I heaved a sigh of relief and slipped inside the room. "There is an apple and bottle of juice inside my backpack." I said pointing to it. "You can have it, Hikari."

"Thank you" she replied.

"Well. I'd better get going then. See you soon" I waved. "Right, bye" I ran down the stairs. "Takeru!" I heard someone call. "Leo," I said turning to face my brown haired friend. "Where were you man?" "Well I..." I started to explain but, "Never mind where he was. He's here and that's what matters," Rei stood near the door along with my other teammate Ken. "Come on guys. Breakfast is getting cold," Daisuke called sticking his head through the door. We chatted while we ate our breakfast. "What's wrong Daisuke? You haven't touched your food," I asked him. Daisuke gave a gentle snore, his head resting in his hands, fast asleep. Rei rolled his eyes; "There he goes again," Leo leaned over and poked him with his fork. Daisuke jumped with a cry, "Hey what was that for?" We laughed at his bewildered face and then having finished our breakfast left for practice.

We practiced for about half an hour when the coach blew his whistle. He beckoned us to come over and began giving his usual boring lecture. We all knew the coach's speech by heart, yet he always insisted on making it. I sighed. Daisuke was already asleep, his head lolling on Ken's shoulder. The rest of the team was yawning. I wondered what Hikari was doing. I decided to go check up on her, so when the practices resumed; I gave a groan and placed my hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong Takeru?" the coach inquired.

"I think I have a tummy ache," I gave another realistic groan.

"You'd better go up and take some rest," the coach said looking worried.

"I'll be fine," I replied putting a brave expression.

"No, you need some rest. Go right up to bed,"

"Sure, thanks coach," I replied. Success! My plan worked! The others looked at me a little disbelievingly because I rarely cut practices. I turned and walked slowly towards the dorm. "Can we take some rest too?" I heard Daisuke ask eagerly.

"You get right back to practice young man; you have serious training to do,"

I chuckled. Daisuke mumbled something and I caught words like 'unfair' and 'old geezer'. Once the others were out of sight I ran up to my room

Hikari's POV

I finished the apple and the juice that Takeru gave me. I thought of taking a shower but then I remembered that I had no change of clothes so I just washed my filthy knees and tried to clean my dress as much as I could. I flopped down on one of the beds and sighed. I wonder what mom, dad and big brother are doing, I thought. I hoped that they didn't call the police. I was lying for a while when suddenly the door started to open. I got up, startled looking for a place to hide. I was just about to slip under the bed when I heard a voice.

"It's only me, Hikari."

"Takeru" I said, relieved "Don't you have practice?"

"I've taken a break" he replied. "Now, I want you to tell why those men were chasing you" he said sitting on the bed

I took a deep breath and finally said. "Alright, I'll tell you everything."

I started to tell him all about the shortcut I took and the murder also how I ended up in this town. He turned pale when I showed the photo to him.

"Now I don't know what to do." I confessed, "Those creeps know that I'm here. If they find me they'll definitely kill me."

"Then I won't let them find you" Takeru said. I looked at him. His blue eyes shone with determination. I flushed, "No I don't want to involve you," I muttered. "But I want to help," he protested. "Well there's one way you can help me," I said a little hesitantly. He gave me questioning look.

"Could I borrow your phone?"

**Author's note: ** Phew! That was a long chapter. Sorry the ending sucks, but it was too long and I had to end it somehow. Well happy reading! Oh I think the review button is calling for help, go ahead and click it, and then you'll be helping me at least!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note **Hi! I'm back. Sorry for the delay. But I really expected more reviews. Please have mercy coz this is my first fic, unless you review I'll never know your views

Oh! And thanks to all my reviewers!

**Chapter 3**

Takeru nodded and handed me his cellular phone. "The battery is low in mine and I have to call my parents," I explained. I quickly dialed the number.

"Hello Yagami residence," It was my big brother Taichi who answered.

"Taichi? It's me, Hikari"

"Hikari! Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked me anxiously.

I briefed him about what happened. "You didn't tell the police, did you?" I asked him finally. There was no answer. Taichi seemed to be at loss for words.

"Big brother?"

"No" he said slowly. "We didn't inform the police, but will you be alright sis? I think I'll come over. It would be better and then we could go to the police together."

"No, don't come here. It's not safe. I'm in enough trouble already without having to drag you in it as well. I'll be fine. Don't worry," I said wishing I was as brave as I sounded.

"But…" Taichi began but I cut him off, "no buts. You are to stay at home. I'll try to come home as soon as possible and please tell mom and dad that I'm staying at my friend's house ok?"

"Listen to me Hikari. We are dealing with a criminal organization. It is not as easy as it looks in the movies," Taichi said reasonably.

"I know that! I'm not kid anymore Taichi. I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to worry mom and dad as well. That's why you must stay. I'll call if there's any trouble." I said.

"Fine," Taichi finally relented. "But call me if there's any trouble at all."

"Sure."

"Bye. Take care of yourself Hikari,"

And with that I hung up. All this while I thought escaping these guys would be easy. But after talking to Taichi, I didn't think so. Fear suddenly started creeping up within me. I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. Tears slowly slid between by fingers and I started crying softly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here," Takeru said giving me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my eyes. "Get some sleep," he said handing me a duvet. "Everything will be just fine," he smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'll be back in the afternoon then I'll take you home," He gave me a final grin and left. I sighed hoping it would be as easy as he says and then snuggled into the bed pulling up the duvet. For some reason the duvet had a very nice smell. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Takeru's POV

I shut the door and went to the basketball court. The guys were still practicing. Coach was yelling some advices from the stands. I went over to him.

"You are back pretty soon. Feeling better?" he asked

"Yes, sir"

"Good, the game starts in half an hour go and warm up; I'll give the others a break."

"Right" I replied.

My friends came over to me. "Glad to see you're back" Rei smiled at me.

"You're ok now aren't you?" Ken inquired. "Yeah I'm fine"

"So you guys ready for the big game?" Leo asked nervously.

"Sure, we'll wipe the floor with these guys" Daisuke cried.

"Don't underestimate them" I warned.

"Whatever"

The match started. It was a close one. We won by only a couple of points.

"See, told you it'll be easy" Daisuke stated.

"It was pretty close, Daisuke" Rei said. "Yeah you were pretty nervous towards the end" Ken agreed. "If Takeru hadn't scored that point there is a possibility that we could have lost" Leo piped up.

I was barely listening to what they said. I knew that I had to tell them about Hikari. They are my best friends so I have to trust them.

"You're pretty quiet" Ken observed.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" Rei asked. "You've been acting really strangely. Is there something you're not telling us?" Leo asked me.

I have no choice. I have to tell them.

"It's a long story. But I'll tell you." I said finally. We reached our room.

"Wait, here" I told my puzzled friends and entered the room. Hikari was fast asleep.

"Hikari" I called softly. She woke up. "Takeru, what is it?"

"Listen I have to tell my friends about you. Do you mind?"

"No" she said. "If you trust them then I can trust them too, right?"

"Ok" I went over to the door and let my friends in. Hikari was standing next to me.

The four of them gaped.

"Who are you?" Leo finally found his voice.

"This is Hikari Yagami" I said "And Hikari, they are my friends, Leo, Rei, Ken and Daisuke" I said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you" She said softly. "Ok, what's going on over here?" Rei asked slowly.

I explained everything that happened to Hikari and then about the incident that morning.

"Cool, it's just like in the movies" Daisuke breathed.

"This is not a movie, Daisuke" Ken told him.

"So those criminals know you're here?" Rei asked Hikari. She nodded.

"We have to find a way to get her out of here." I told them.

"Don't forget. We'll leave only after lunch." Leo reminded us. I nodded. "But still, that doesn't tell us how we can get her out of here." Ken said. We all looked at him. "We will go home on the school bus right? That means the coach will come with us too. So how can we hide her from him?"

"Ken's got a point," Rei agreed. "It's ok," Hikari suddenly said. "I'll catch the train home by myself. I don't want you guys to get into trouble because of me." "No" I said firmly. "We're helping you because we want to." I turned to my friends, "Right guys?"

"We're always behind you Takeru," Leo said.

"He's right. If you're in this, then so are we," Daisuke added. Ken and Rei agreed.

"Thank you," Hikari whispered gratefully. We heard a bell ring. "Lunch time," we heard the coach call. "We've got to go now," I told Hikari, "And don't worry we'll bring food for you," She smiled at me; a smile that lit her face up and I don't why but my heart skipped a beat. I shut the door behind me and walked downstairs to the dining room.

"I'm full!" Daisuke exclaimed giving a loud burp. We walked back to our room after the lunch not noticing the coach follow us. We were just about to enter the room when, "I have some news for you boys," the coach suddenly said. We all jumped. "Really coach you shouldn't scare us like that," I mumbled thankful that I hadn't opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that the baseball team would be coming on the bus as well. They had come to play a match in the neighborhood but unfortunately their bus broke down and they have another match day after tomorrow back home and they really need to go home today, so one of would have to catch the train home since we don't have room for all of you, ok?"

I stared at the coach. "Don't worry sir, I'll take the train," I told him. My friends glanced at me. I gave them a small wink. If I'd be able to go on the train then taking Hikari home would be much easier, I decided. Things are going very well.

"Ok, Takeru here's your train fare. I want you boys to pack up and be ready in half an hour"

"Yes sir" we said together.

Hikari's Pov:

I waited for the boys to return. Soon I could hear voices outside. Good finally I can get something to eat. The door opened.

"Hey Hikari" Takeru called. "Guess what you and I are going to catch the train back to Odaiba so that means we don't have to tell Coach anything"

I smiled at Takeru "Thank you so much. I don't think I could've escaped those gangsters all by myself"

"Yo! We'd better get packing." Ken said. "The coach has given us only half an hour"

"Here is your food Hikari" Daisuke handed me a parcel "Best we could get" Leo added.

"It's alright I'm so hungry I could eat about anything."

"By the way Hikari you need to change your clothes." Rei said suddenly. "If the crooks have seen you then they'll find it easy to see you in the same clothing."

"But I don't have any change of clothes" I said

"Here I have and extra T-shirt and track pants. They may be a little big but that's ok" Takeru threw the clothes on the bed. I picked it up and went to the bathroom to change.

Soon I came out with my clothes folded neatly in my hands.

"Good give me your dress I'll pack it" Takeru took my clothes and packed it in.

"You can also borrow my cap" Leo fixed a cap on top of my head.

"Come on boys" The coach called.

"Coming! Right Takeru we'll get the coach out of the way you get Hikari out of here" Ken said

"OK"

The guys waved and shut the door. "Come on let's go" Takeru smiled at me. I felt my heart race.

"Yeah" I stammered.

The two of us crept out. "We can leave coach" Leo was telling "Takeru said he's leaving to the train station"

Suddenly the coach turned and was about to look our way when Daisuke yelled pointing to the sky "Look it's a UFO" It wasn't exactly as we planned but fortunately the coach looked away and Daisuke winked at us. That was close. Takeru and I heaved a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs up sign to him.

"Come on let's go to the train station"

"Right"

In fifteen minutes we were at the station. "How did you know your way to the station?" I asked Takeru.

"I've come to this place before" He said. "Look there's our train"

We climbed onto the train. It was crowded. "How long will it take for us to reach Odaiba?" I asked him as we sat down. "I don't know, probably an hour or less than that," he replied. I stifled a yawn. I was so tired and before I knew it my head was nodding off to sleep.

Takeru's POV

In a little while I'd be home sweet home. But the question is will I be able to hide her from both my mom and those guys till I can get her home? I stared outside the window when I felt some thing against my shoulder. Hikari was fast asleep leaning on my shoulder. She looks really peaceful I thought. I decided to look away because every time I looked at her my heart would start beating twice its normal rate.

The train suddenly came to a halt. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, there has been an accident and hence the train will be delayed," The announcer said. I sighed. All the people around us started getting irritated.

"What happened?" Hikari was rubbing her eyes.

"There has been an accident," I told her. She must have woken up due to all the confusion.

"Can we stand outside for a little while? It's a little sultry in here"

"Sure"

Hikari's POV

We stepped outside the train and I took a deep breath. It was nice to be outside. I looked around the station. It was packed with people most of them who were grumbling about the train's delay. I unexpectedly spotted a man; he looked like an ordinary business man but his piercing eyes were too familiar. I stared at him for while and suddenly he caught me looking at him. Our eyes locked for a second and I knew who he was. I almost gasped out loud because he was the man whom I saw, the_ murderer! _ I clutched hard at Takeru's hand.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I was too scared to reply. I simply stared at the man who immediately whipped out a phone and barked out some orders. Takeru gave one glance at me and then at the man and I guess he realized who he was. He grabbed my hand and ran dragging me with him.

"We have to get out of here," We ran through crowds of people with the men hot on our trail. I was gasping for breath, my lungs felt as though they were going to burst but I knew there was no time to rest. And finally after what seemed like hours of running we exited the station.

Takeru quickly caught a bus that was just about to leave and we took our seats. Takeru bought us tickets while I was trying to catch my breath.

"Do you…think we lost them?" I gasped.

"Yeah, for now that is,"

"Where are we going now?"

"Home," he replied simply. I looked at my knees and said, "Sorry for the trouble,"

"How many times do I have to tell stop saying that?"

"Fine. I won't. But you don't know what you're getting yourself into,"

"Like I care."

"Anyway how come you aren't tired at all?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Takeru smiled and said proudly, "Basketball training,"

"Wow no wonder you're a star,"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," he said going red.

"Aww little Takeru's going all red,"

"Shut up!" he turned redder than ever. I giggled and then looked outside the window.

It was 6 in the evening when we reached Takeru's apartment, "Won't your parents be worried?" I asked him.

"Nah, my mom comes home late after work, she won't know and my dad… well that's another story." He said opening the door. Takeru made us some tea and he told me how his parents were divorced and that he lived with his mom while his older brother, Yamato lived with his dad.

"I visit dad and my brother once in while though," he said. I helped him wash the cups and told him about my family, my mom, my dad and my big brother Taichi.

"Come in," he said motioning to one of the rooms, "This is my room," he said. I looked around; it was tiny room with a bed in one corner and a table in the other. There was a huge window leading to the balcony. The room was small but spotless. Clothes were neatly piled up in a basket, books arranged on the shelf and a basketball in the corner. I was reminded of my brother's room which was always untidy; you could never go in and come out without an accident. I grinned to myself and thought that Takeru would rather go to hell than share a room with my brother.

"Is something funny in my room?" he noticed my grin.

"No, I was just wondering how it would be if you had to share a room with my brother,"

"What do you mean?" He gave me a puzzled look. I laughed at the expression on his face and was abut to explain when we heard a car screech as it entered the driveway.

"Uh oh, I think my mom is back," Takeru said, "You stay here, I'll try and bring some dinner for you,"

I shook my head, "No I'm not that hungry, but thanks anyway,"

The door clicked open, "I'm home," a woman's voice called out, "Takeru, where are you?"

"In my room, I'll come in a sec mom," he replied.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to me and left.

I sat down on his bed wondering what to do. I laid down on his bed and sighed, that road I took the other day changed my life. I felt myself falling asleep as all the recent events in my life ran through my head.

Takeru's POV

"How was the game Takeru?" mom asked me.

"Fine. We won by a couple of points,"

"Did you come home late tonight?"

"Yeah. Had to catch the train since the baseball players came along and there was no room for me,"

"You'd better get some rest then, I'll make breakfast tomorrow,"

"Sure. Goodnight mom,"

I entered my room, "Hikari?" But I found her fast asleep on my bed. She mumbling something in her sleep but couldn't quite catch what she was saying. I smiled and pulled a duvet over her and got out a camp bed for myself.

This has been a long day. I fell asleep immediately as I was very tired.

Meanwhile elsewhere a man dressed in black was standing inside a telephone booth.

"Did you get her?" a voice on the other line barked.

"No, sir but we found her with another blond kid and we're sure that she's somewhere in Odaiba."

"Good I want you to trace out where she is in Odaiba and then report to me. She's going to learn a lesson for messing with us." The other man smirked evilly.

He knew how he was going to get rid of her…

**Author's note:** I know that it was kinda boring but please bear with me cause the next chapter is going to be thrilling (At least I hope so). Don't forget to R&R readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note ** Sorry for the delay! I was working on my school project, so I was busy for the last few weeks. Anyways here's chapter 4. Thanks to all my reviewers! But I need more reviews please……..!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own this story.

**Chapter 4**

Hikari's POV

I heard someone knock on the door, "Takeru, wake up!"

"In a little while, big brother," I mumbled turning around, sleepily opening my eyes. I was about to go back to sleep when my eyes fell on someone lying on the floor.

I quickly sat up. That's right; I am at Takeru's place. The person knocked again.

"Wait, I'll bring some coffee,"

If his mom came in, then I'm done for. I got up from bed and sat on the floor next to him

"Takeru," I whispered poking him in the cheek with my finger. "Wake up," He mumbled something and continued to sleep. This is not good. With all the strength I could muster I shoved him underneath the bed and out of sight and then I snuggled into his bed pulling the duvet over my head hoping his mother wouldn't take it off.

The door opened and his mother came in. I held my breath and curled up in his bed clutching at the duvet hard.

"Takeru, get up," she said shaking my shoulder lightly. "I've brought some coffee, go brush your teeth and then drink it. Now get up and let me see if you have a fever."

I was shocked. I buried my head in the pillow and said in my best disguised voice

"It's okay, I'm fine. Please leave the coffee on the table and I'll drink it a little while," I waited with baited breath to hear her reply.

"Ok, then," she said sounding a little hesitant, "Don't let it get cold. I'm leaving for work. I might be late returning home," And with that she left. As soon as I heard her car leave I sat up and heaved a sigh of relief. That was way too close for my comfort. I unentangled myself from the duvet and stretched.

"Ow" a voice below me suddenly said. For a fleeting moment I didn't know who it was but I burst out laughing and bent underneath the bed.

"Takeru! You're up at last"

"What am I doing down here huh?"

"That's another story. Anyway great timing, if you'd gotten up a few seconds earlier then I would have been a goner for sure,"

"What?" he asked me bewildered as he crawled out from underneath the bed.

Takeru's POV

Hikari continued laughing as she went out of my room. I felt a little bit annoyed at first, but the sound her laughter was like tinkling bells and I couldn't sulk for long. The only words that ran through my head as I heard her laugh was _Music to my ears. _Hey! Wait a sec! Did I just think that? No way! I tried to erase it off my mind but failed. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Takeru!" Hikari's voice interrupted my thoughts. I walked out of my room.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll cook," I told her, "You'll be surprised at what a good cook I am."

Just as we were cleaning up, the phone rang. It was Daisuke.

"We were worried about you,"

"We made back in one piece, though it wasn't exactly a piece of cake,"

"What happened?" His voice was a little anxious now.

Judging from the noises in the background, I supposed that the other guys were with him. I quickly explained what happened.

"That was pretty close, you'd better be on the look out man," Daisuke said.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared," I said with a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"No of course not," he protested, "But remember Prevention is always better than cure,"

"Yeah yeah" I said sarcastically.

"Bye, then"

"Yeah, bye"

"Who was it?" Hikari asked.

"Daisuke" I replied.

Hikari's POV

A whole day passed and I was thankful to Takeru for keeping me entertained. We either played games or I would go and read some of his comics. I never had a thing for reading comics but his comics were pretty good.

The next day

"My big brother Yamato is coming to have dinner today and mom might come home early today to have dinner together" Takeru told me.

"Right I'll stay inside your came and make no noise" I said.

He laughed, "Okay, sorry about the trouble"

I shook my head, "I'm the one who should say sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is not your fault." Takeru left the room and shut the door behind him.

I smiled to myself. Takeru is the sweetest guy I've ever met and I am really glad I bumped into him that day.

Soon his mother and his brother arrived and I could hear laughter. I felt a pang in my heart as it reminded me about my family. So I decided to slip out and call Taichi. Fortunately Takeru's apartment was in the ground floor so I opened his bedroom window and jumped out.

I went to the nearby telephone booth and called home.

"Hello?"

"Big brother!"

"Hikari, how are you?"

"I'm fine; I'll be back at home mostly in a week."

"Thank goodness, should I tell mom and dad?"

"Not yet. We'll tell them when I come home"

"Okay" He said reluctantly, "Take care, bye"

"Bye"

I ran back to Takeru's window and I saw an envelope cello taped to the window. I tore it open and read the message

We've found you, Hikari Yagami. If you come alone tomorrow midnight to the abandoned school building with your cell phone, then we might consider letting the blond kid live.

I gasped. I felt like exploding. I sank to the floor my face covered with sweat. All of this is my fault. I have to go tomorrow. But it could be a trap. I shook my head. I am going tomorrow, I thought determinedly. Then I thought I heard the door click open behind me.

Takeru's POV

I opened the door and went inside my room. I could see Hikari sitting in a corner.

"What's wrong, Hikari?"

"Oh Takeru" She stammered "Nothing I'm fine" She said her eyes on the floor.

I walked over to her and caught her shoulders but she refused to look at me in the eye.

But there was fear in her eyes and I knew that something was wrong. I caught her hand and wrenched the piece of paper she was holding in it.

I read the note and looked at her. Her face was pale and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'll go" I declared.

"No" She cried. "It could be a trap."

"Yes that's all the more why I should go"

She looked at me her face expressed fear and shock. She shook her head and replied,

"I've brought you enough trouble already, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you," she started crying.

"No," I replied firmly. To my own surprise I found myself reaching out and wiping her tears.

"I'm going and that's final." I heard myself say, my face burning. She winced as I touched her cheek and looked at me startled. I thought I saw a blush creep up her cheeks but she quickly bent down and hid her face from me.

Hikari's POV.

I felt scared and so I started crying. Takeru suddenly reached out and wiped my tears. I was so shocked. I could feel myself blushing but I didn't want him to see me blush so I bent down. My heart was thumping.

Why am I feeling this way?

"Its 10'o clock" Takeru said, "We have 2 hours to go there." I thought his cheeks were red but I was not sure. "I'm calling the other to meet us in front of the park at 11 pm tonight. You lie down." He went to call the others.

I lay down and pulled the duvet up to my chin and hoped everything would be all right.

I could hear Takeru talking to his friends.

"Hello, Ken? It's me, Takeru. Yeah listen." Then he told everything about the note.

"Can you call Leo and Daisuke? I'll tell Rei…Right. Meet you in an hour"

One hour later

"Hikari, here you can have this coat." Takeru gave me a coat.

"Thanks" I wore it. It was a bit big but felt really warm and had a nice smell.

"Take your cell phone. I'll get a torch."

I picked up my cell phone. "Are you sure you'll go?"

"Yes I'm definitely not letting you go." Takeru opened the window, jumped out and held out his hand to help me.

I jumped out. I was feeling very scared. Unconsciously I held Takeru's hand.

Takeru's POV

I was surprised when Hikari suddenly caught hold of my hand. I could feel myself blushing but she didn't notice.

When we reached the park Ken was already there.

"Yo Ken" I called out as we ran up.

"I just arrived. Where are the others?"

"There are Leo and Rei" Hikari pointed.

"Hey guys where's Daisuke?" Rei rubbed his hands together.

"He must have fallen asleep" Leo commented.

"Here he comes" I grinned. Trust Daisuke to fall asleep.

"So did you sleep in?" Ken inquired.

"No..." He panted. "Had a tough time escaping my nosy sister."

We hid in the bushes. The school looked really creepy. I felt Hikari shudder near me. I glanced at my watch. It was 11:55 pm.

"I'd better get going."

"Good luck, man" Ken handed my torch and the cell phone.

"We'll be right here. Call us if you have any trouble." Leo said.

I nodded. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise. We all jumped.

"Daisuke's fallen asleep!" Rei said exasperated and placed his hand over Daisuke's mouth as he was snoring loudly. I shook my head in disbelief. I turned and was about to leave when someone grabbed my hand.

"Will you be alright?" Hikari asked me, her voice trembling. I patted her hand and said reassuringly,

"Everything will be just fine. Trust me," And with that I ran towards the old school building.

Hikari's POV

Takeru ran inside the building. I was very scared. I had a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen. I whimpered. I felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked up and saw Rei. He smiled at me

"Don't worry. Takeru's brave. He'll be fine."

I smiled at Rei. I hoped he was right.

We waited for about 15 minutes.

"Where is he?" Daisuke fidgeted about.

"Shut up, Daisuke" Leo muttered.

Suddenly we heard a loud blast

"What was that ?" Ken stood up.

"It can't be" Rei mouthed as pale as a ghost.

All of us suddenly stood up from the bushes. In front of us the whole old school building was on fire.

"That was a bomb blast. It was a trick" Leo gasped.

No! No! This can't be happening. I shut my eyes to prevent the tears from falling but I couldn't. It's all my fault I thought as millions of tears fell down my cheeks.

I closed my eyes again and screamed

"TAKERU!"

**Author's note**: Well I guess I left you guys hanging. We're nearing the end of this story and I'm working on a new takari fic. I need more REVIEWS. Please pretty please with a cherry on the top! I'm begging you!

The title of my new fic is Mistaken identity. Please read it as well!

sakura doll


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hi again! I'm sorry if I delayed a bit. But here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. So on with the fic! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (if I did the season 02 ending would've been much better) but this story is mine.

**Chapter 5:**

Hikari's POV

I sat down and started to cry uncontrollably. I couldn't believe that it was a trick and that Takeru had … No Takeru can't be dead. I looked up at the building, it was still burning.

There's no way that he's still alive, said a horrible voice inside my head. I shook my head and cried again this entire mess was my fault. If only I hadn't let Takeru go instead of me.

"No. This can't be happening" I murmured, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Normal POV

Hikari was still crying. The other guys were still shocked by what had happened. Leo walked over to Hikari and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up hope. There is a possibility that Takeru is alright."

Hikari brushed her eyes and looked at Leo hopefully.

"Leo's right. Why don't we go over to the house and see if we can find anything?" Ken suggested.

So all of them ran towards the house. "We'll look around, shall we? He's got to be somewhere around here" Rei looked at the rest of them.

"That is if he hasn't been blown into a million pieces." Daisuke commented.

"Shut up, Daisuke" the other guys hissed at him. But it was too late.

They all looked at Hikari who was trembling. She suddenly sat down on the ground and burst into tears burying her face in Takeru's coat, which she was holding in her hand.

"You, insensitive jerk. Look what you've done" Leo growled at him

"Hey, I was just kidding, guys" Daisuke shrank back as the others glared at him.

Hikari's POV

Maybe Daisuke is right I thought to myself as I cried into Takeru's coat. There's no way Takeru could be alive.

Suddenly we could hear a shuffling sound from the bushes.

"What was that?" Rei glanced at the bushes.

"Maybe it's Takeru's ghost" Daisuke joked.

"Daisuke, keep quiet" Ken warned.

"Okay, okay"

But to all of our utmost amazement, there covered in soot and dirt stood…_Takeru!_

He was grinning and had some scratches and bruises but he was ALIVE!

My mind suddenly went blank. All I could think of was that Takeru was alive and he was okay.

I suddenly stood and ran towards him. I threw myself on him burying my face in his chest and broke down completely.

"Takeru…Thank goodness you're alive I was so worried about you. I really thought that you were dead" I sobbed into his chest holding his shirt tight.

I was so happy but for some reason I couldn't stop crying either.

Takeru's POV

I was so surprised when Hikari suddenly hugged me. I could feel my face flush.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her tight squeeze.

"Sorry, if I worried you" I whispered to her

I noticed that she smiled a small smile but silent tears still fell down her cheeks.

I let go of her and looked up to see the other guys coming over.

"Takeru, man you had us worried for a moment" Leo approached us.

I put my hand at the back of my head; I could feel myself blush because Hikari was still holding on to me. "Sorry"

"You jerk. You had poor Hikari worried sick" Rei scolded me. I blushed harder, hoping the guys wouldn't notice in the dark.

"How did you escape, Takeru?" Ken asked curiously.

"Well, I ran inside the building…

Flashback

I looked around. The place was pretty run down and seemed to be deserted.

"Hello?" I called wondering if those men would be here.

I saw a note tapped to the floor. I picked it up

It read:

Place the cell phone in the first room in the first floor. It wasn't signed.

That's it?

So I made my way to the stairs using my torch. I was just about to climb the stairs when my instincts told me to look at the ceiling. I glanced moving the torch carefully on the ceiling.

Quite suddenly I spotted a time bomb. It was about to blow in 2 minutes. I started to panic. I ran to the nearest window. Fortunately it was unlocked. I pushed the pane up and jumped out. I ran as fast as I could into the garden.

About two seconds later the bomb blew sending embers everywhere. Thick smoke filled the place. Coughing I ran away from the smoke.

End of flashback

Takeru's POV

"…And then I came to see you guys." I finished.

Daisuke suddenly coughed and smirked at me. I blushed furiously as I realized Hikari was still holding on to me. I glared at him.

But Hikari suddenly raised her head and stepped back, frowning.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked

"Hear what?" Ken looked puzzled.

"Shh. Listen" she replied.

This time we heard some footsteps. The other guys and I ran towards the bushes. But Hikari let out a loud scream.

The five of us turned around to see a man holding Hikari around her waist and pointing a gun at her forehead.

"You bastard, Let her go" I shouted as we lunged forward.

"Stay back, kid" The man grinned evilly pressing the gun to Hikari's forehead, "One more move and the girl dies…"

All of us stood frozen as he placed his finger on the trigger…

**Author's note:** I'm really really sorry for the short chapter. We've had so many tests this week. I just wrote a math paper today. I typed this chapter as quickly as possible to let guys know that Takeru is okay. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ** Finally the long awaited chapter is here. This is the final chapter of this story. I'm really going to miss this fic. (Boo hoo!). Anyways on with the fic.

Oh yeah the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters.

**Chapter 6**

Takeru's POV

We watched anxiously as that man brought the gun to Hikari's forehead.

"Stop" I shouted. "Leave Hikari alone, you bastard"

"Tsk tsk watch your tongue, kid" the man said icily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I growled

"Well, I came here to plant the bomb. Fortunately I decided to stay behind and see the fun. I didn't except the plan to backfire but it doesn't matter now anyway, I'm still going to finish you all off."

"You moron" hissed Rei furiously.

"Now I think I'll finish the pretty girl first."

"No" Leo yelled

"Let her go" Ken shouted.

I stared at Hikari who whimpered. Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked really scared.

"You are going to kill us all anyway so why don't you kill me first" I stated without thinking.

Ken, Rei and Leo stared at me thunderstruck.

"No!" Hikari cried. "All of this happened because of me and you're not going to risk your life again"

"So you want to play hero do you? Alright I'll do as you wish."

I stood in front of my friends

"Takeru, don't go" Rei yelled

"Are you crazy?" Leo cried.

"Stay back" Hikari shouted at me.

I didn't move. The man held Hikari and pointed his gun at me.

"Where would you like to be shot? In your brain or in your heart." The man taunted.

I didn't say anything.

"Say your prayers" He whispered.

I looked at my friends. Ken…Rei…Leo and finally…Hikari and closed my eyes waiting for the pain…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted a loud voice. We all turned around and stared as an army of armed policemen sprung out of the bushes.

"The police" Ken shouted his voice filled with relief.

I was so surprised that I couldn't speak. How did the police know where we were? Questions began forming in my mind thick and fast.

Then I got my answer. Next to one of the policemen stood _Daisuke _grinning all over his face.

"Daisuke, when did you escape?" I cried as my friends and I ran up to him. The police had rounded up on the man and were questioning him about the whereabouts of his gangsters.

"As soon as that guy jumped on Hikari I ran off before he noticed me. I was worried sick that he had seen me but fortunately I was able to escape and call the police" Daisuke said proudly.

"Well even you can be sensible sometimes" Rei sounded astounded as he thumped Daisuke on the back.

"Hey!"

We all laughed. A police officer walked over to us.

"Well. It's over now. We'll round up the rest of the gang by tomorrow night. There's nothing for you to worry about"

"Thanks, sir. We have to leave now" I said politely as we waved goodbye and walked off.

Hikari swung my hand happily, "Finally there's nothing to worry about"

I grinned, "But we sure have a lot of explaining to do"

Hikari's POV

Takeru and I walked home together. It was almost 2:00 am. I was happy that everything was okay.

"Tomorrow we can call your brother and you can go back to your family" He said.

I stopped walking and thought to myself.

Of course I'll be going back home soon. It would be great to see my family and friends again but something didn't feel right. I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would. In fact I felt a little sad.

But why? You're going to see your family again, Hikari, you're supposed to be happy. I scolded myself.

"Hikari hello?" Takeru called me. We had reached his house. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just spaced out I guess" I laughed nervously.

Takeru looked at me worried "I'm fine really" I hastily said.

"Oh ok"

We crept in through the window. I lay down on Takeru's bed and pulled the duvet to my chin.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. Then I looked down at Takeru who was fast asleep.

He's really cute I stared at him and he's a really nice person.

I shook my head. I'll be leaving tomorrow I reminded myself.

But you don't want to go said a small voice at the back of my head

Why? I asked

Simple. Because you're in love with Takeru said the voice

No I'm not I thought frantically. Yes you are calm down and think properly you'll realize I'm speaking the truth said the voice.

I cleared my mind and closed my eyes. Then I realized that I was _in love _with Takeru Takaishi which is why I don't want to leave.

Tell him how you feel said the voice again.

I turned and looked at Takeru, "I wonder how you feel about me Takeru" I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

"Hikari, wake up" said a voice.

"Go away" I mumbled.

Someone was shaking my shoulders, "Come on, Hikari"

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My vision was blurry. I blinked several times and looked into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

I blushed, my sleep disappearing, "Takeru" I stammered.

"Good, you're finally awake. My mother wants to meet you"

"Right" I replied absently. "What! Your mother?"

"Yes, today morning she came into the room and saw me lying on the floor and asked me to explain. So I told her everything. I hope you don't mind." He said. "She's not mad or anything" he added

I smiled. "That's alright. Now that everything is over it doesn't matter if you've told your mom."

"Thanks. Can we go now? She said she's going book a train ticket for you to go home"

I followed him to the living room promising myself that I would definitely tell him how I feel.

I saw a pretty woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Hikari Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Takaishi."

She smiled, 'I'm glad everything is okay now dear. I've booked a seat for you in the 11:00 am train today so you can call home and tell them you're coming back."

I turned pale. So soon! But I need to tell Takeru how I feel. Not wanting to disappoint his mom, I smiled

"Thank you so much for all your help. May I borrow your phone to call home?"

"Sure, I'm leaving to work. Takeru make sure she leaves safely. It was nice meeting you, Hikari. Bye" She left shutting the door behind her.

"Call home, Hikari. We have only one hour to eat breakfast and leave." Takeru told me.

"Right"

I quickly spoke to big brother everything and joined Takeru at the breakfast table. I hoped that I would be able to find the courage to tell him.

At the train station.

"It's 10:45" announced Daisuke.

"It is almost time for me to leave" I told the guys as I gave them each a hug.

"Thanks for all your help" I smiled

"It was nothing. Take care, Hikari" Rei smiled at me.

"It has been nice knowing you" Ken said.

"Hope we meet again" said Leo.

"Don't forget us" added Daisuke.

"I won't" I laughed.

Suddenly Takeru appeared. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck giving him a huge hug. I felt Takeru's arms around me.

Go on tell him your feelings the voice in my head urged me.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Hey Takeru" I whispered, my face buried in his shoulder.

"Mm"

"I- I want to tell you something."

He didn't say anything.

"I- Um- well- I really like you" I whispered "I- I think I l-love you" I said quickly.

Silence.

I waited with bated breath. _Come on. Say something, please._

"Me too" he finally whispered. I felt so happy. I stepped back and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Before thinking, I suddenly leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then realizing what I'd done, I pulled away hastily looking down. I didn't want the others to see me blushing.

I could hear the guys snickering behind me. I glanced up and saw Takeru's face was beet red.

A voice blared through the speakers announcing the departure of my train. I had no luggage.

"Well, bye guys" I turned and ran forward. Then I turned back and waved at them

"Bye, Hikari."

"Don't forget to write"

"See you soon"

"Bye guys thanks a lot" with that I turned on my heels and disappeared into the crowd. I felt happier now that I knew Takeru returned my feelings.

Takeru's POV

I returned Hikari's wave smiling as she disappeared through the crowd. I felt elated. I never knew that Hikari had any feelings for me.

Ken cleared his throat loudly.

"Takeru, my god, you've made a hit" Leo said.

"Hit?" I retorted, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Wish I had your technique" Daisuke said enviously.

"Shut up" I said my cheeks burning.

"Look you're blushing" Rei laughed at me.

"Come on we've got basketball practice. The coach's going to get mad" I said walking away.

"He's trying to change the subject" Ken hollered at me as the guys followed still laughing.

"Let's go Hikari" I said absently. Then I remembered Hikari is not here anymore.

Fortunately for me the guys were too busy laughing to notice.

I glared at them. Bunch of idiots.

One month later

It has been a whole month since Hikari left. We have the finals of the basketball match today. If we win today then we'll win the tournament.

"Come on, Takeru. The match's going to start." Daisuke called me.

"Coming" I yelled in reply. Somehow I was unable to concentrate on the game.

The game began. We played really badly. By the end of the first half, the opponents were two points ahead.

"What's wrong, Takeru? You're not yourself today" Rei asked me concerned.

"I don't know, Rei" I replied ignoring Daisuke who was swearing loudly that the opponents were cheating. Ken and Leo were trying to calm him down

The coach wasn't pleased at all.

"I want you to play better in the second half" he said, frowning.

"Yes, sir" we replied gloomily.

"Listen, Takeru. Tell me what's wrong" Rei insisted.

"I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about her" I mumbled.

I knew that Rei knew I was talking about Hikari. (A/N: Sorry if that's confusing. You get it don't you?)

"This is a very important game, Takeru. I know how you feel but you must try to concentrate."

"You're right, Rei. I'm just being stupid"

"Not exactly. I would feel that way if I were in your place too."

I looked at him gratefully.

The second half began. I hoped that I would do better this time.

Daisuke passed the ball to me. I was in a perfect position to score. But I couldn't concentrate.

The basket looked like it kept changing places.

"Shoot" shouted my teammates

"Throw it in" yelled the coach red with excitement.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out

"YOU CAN DO IT, TAKERU"

I glanced up in the direction of the voice. On the top of a fleet of steps stood…. _Hikari_ with a big smile.

I smiled back at her and threw the ball with all my might. The ball flew into the basket.

"Threeeeeeeeeeee pointer" yelled the commentator in his mic. "Odaiba High school wins the game by one point."

A deafening roar erupted through the stadium. I saw the coach dancing a jig in his happiness. Daisuke was boasting about his amazing pass to me. All the others were cheering.

The opponent team captain came over.

"Well done"

"Right back at you" I replied shaking his hand.

I looked to see Daisuke trying to run over to me but Rei stopped him and smiled at me.

I took my cue and ran to where Hikari was.

Finally I reached the bottom of the staircase on top of which she stood frozen.

I gave her big smile and letting out a shriek of happiness she ran down the stairs and launched herself at me giving me a bear hug.

I returned her hug as she whispered, "congratulations"

"Couldn't have done it without you."

I glanced at Rei who gave me a thumbs up sign. I smiled back.

Hikari's POV

I was so glad that I could share this moment of joy with Takeru. And I'll never ever regret the day I witnessed that murder because that was the reason I got to meet Takeru.

And that was the best day of my life…

La fin.

**Author's note: **Hi ya ppl! Well, hope you guys are satisfied with end. I'll be writing another Takari fic soon, once I'm done with Mistaken identity and my CCS fic which I'll be posting soon. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this. A final thanks to all my reviewers!

See ya in my next fic!

sakura doll.


End file.
